


Heat

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgy, Peridot takes a lot of dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot's heat gets her into trouble sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I forgot I wrote this.

Peridot wasn’t sure how she got into this situation. It started off with building stronger relationships with all of the crystal gems, and soon after Jasper who reappeared and—after gaining a lot of trust and respect—joined the group as well. Jasper and her continued their established relationship they had had when they traveled together on the ship and Peridot taught Jasper things she had learned from the others while living on earth for the past few months.

The others weren’t as hard to get along with as she once believed. Somehow, with Jasper in the picture things became more simple and felt more complete. Amethyst and Peridot would spend time watching television with Jasper and teaching her about jokes, comedy and mostly playing pranks on the other. When Jasper was with Pearl and Garnet it was more about safety, sparring and lessons about not breaking the front door for the third time.

It was different with all of them and it made more sense for them to all take care of each other when it was necessary. 

However, Peridot was defensive about her current heat cycle. It was the first time she had to deal with it on earth and she was normally good at dealing with it. When she was on the ship she had Jasper, but back at home she learned to control herself with deep breathing, occasional touching and other coping skills. She still had Jasper even now but with the other gems around she worried about alerting them to her needs.

She hid this time, trying to keep herself calm and act like her normal rambunctious self. It was working, too. It was only the second day and she fought off any urges she was already having.

“Peridot?” Peridot hears the voice call for her and she tenses up, curling herself up tighter in her hiding spot. “Peridot?” The voice calls again and it’s Garnet. Peridot can hear her footsteps as she enters the barn, and most likely scanning the area to find her.

There’s a tower of paint cans, a bunch of mats, blankets and pillows thrown together near the far corner of the barn, a toolbox near the old hole in the wall and a suspicious box flipped upside down close to that. She walks over to the small box and picks it up, looking at the green gem who was hiding underneath, huddled with her knees against her chest. “I’ve been looking for you,” she drops the box to the side and Peridot presses her face into her knees as if to hide.

“Go away,” she moves an arm to reach out for the box and Garnet pushes it farther away with her foot. “What do you want?” 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“Are you sure it’s not because you could smell back at the house?” Peridot gets up only to awkwardly crawl over to the bedding, finding a sheet and burying herself underneath it, “go away.”

“You’re taking this very well and I applaud you on that,” Garnet follows to Peridot’s new hiding spot. 

“I’ve always dealt with it myself! I don’t need help.” Her voice is slightly muffled under the sheet and Garnet takes a seat next to her, pulling at them until she’s out from under the covers. 

“I never said you did but now you have it if you ever want it.”

Peridot makes a whining sound in response and Garnet chuckles, pressing an arm to Peridot’s shoulder which makes her pull away suddenly, “how do the others take care of it?” 

“Well, it gets better as you get older…But when I first met Pearl she had Rose and she had me. She was just as stubborn as you are about it though. At first she would ask for help because it was Rose and she loved her but then it became some sort of game for us and we could spot the symptoms and do our best to help her.” Garnet moves closer to Peridot, “and when you’re with someone for so long you learn them and you learn their body.”

“Well, she is a pearl.” 

“But they’re not all the same. There’s this spot right on her lower back…” Garnet chuckles again as she notices Peridot blushes, “may I?” She reaches out a hand and Peridot nods, feeling the hand return back to her shoulder. “You’re very good at controlling your heat, aren’t you?” Garnet found it amusing, good at controlling desires and emotions but bad at keeping her cool and staying calm.

“I can’t let emotions and what my body wants dictate my life. I have a job to do.”

“So, tell me about Jasper…” 

“What? Why do you want me to?” She becomes suddenly frazzled by the question and hesitant to answer again. Garnet’s hands are beginning to travel slowly down her uniform, looking to meet bare skin. 

“Curious. You have a relationship that’s different than Pearl, Amethyst and I.”

“Where is everyone anyway?” Peridot changes the topic rather suddenly.

“You want all of them to be here? Smelling and trying to touch you? I can arrange that.” 

“No! I mean…” She squints her eyes and pulls away from Garnet until she’s curled up with her knees to her chest again, “what are you doing?” 

“What? I just want to take care of you. That’s what we all want to do.” 

“Or you’re just losing it because the smell of an aroused gem is too much for you all to bare and you’re just trying to catch me off guard and seduce me.” 

“You think very highly of yourself, don’t you?” Garnet chuckles as she lays down and leans against her arm. 

“If you’re going to tell me that wasn’t your plan you can save it. I know what you’re trying to do. None of the other peridots can control themselves and usually there’s some quartz coming around to help them or even a pearl or some other lowly gem. Not me. I don’t need help.”

“Okay. I’ll just sleep, then.” 

“You can’t sleep here! This is my barn,” Peridot sits up rather quickly and pushes Garnet to make her get off of the sheets but Garnet laughs at her response, “stop laughing!” Peridot manages to get Garnet to flat onto her back and tries to push her over again but the fusion grabs her arm and pulls her on top of her. Peridot’s suddenly blushing as she looks down at Garnet, “you’re a fusion…” 

“Mhm, I’m a fusion.”

“So, you don’t have to deal with that sort of thing…Why do you want to help me? What’s in it for you?”

“Why are you so suspicious of me?”

“The longer I wait the worse it gets, helping me so early doesn’t do anything and even if I’m still susceptible to symptoms.” 

“It’s fine, I can wait until you get worse, until you’re begging for us.”

Peridot pouts as she climbs off of Garnet and runs off to go back to her hiding spot underneath the box.

The next few days are the same, Peridot has found new hiding spots or just avoids Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst all together. She trust Jasper enough to stay around her but even she’s not immune to Peridot’s heat and it’s slowly beginning to grow out of control. Whatever scent that Peridot is producing isn’t just coming from her lower body but also seems to be rolling off of her skin. It’s strong and doesn’t just affect the others around her but Peridot herself and finds that she is losing control of the situation.

It’s not just the scent that’s filling the barn but her constant whines and moans and how wet she begins to become throughout the day. She promises not to touch herself and waits for it to go away because the moment she does touch herself she’ll alert all of the gems to her hiding spot and she knows they won’t stop until she’s filled with their fluids.

Jasper finds her however, claims Peridot is very bad at hiding—the same box just a few spaces over bad—and picks her up, holds her and lays on the bedding with her. Jasper’s good at letting her be, as much as Peridot’s heat is bothering her and how easy it would be for her to hold her down and take her there she controls herself. She wants Peridot to come to her and the others on her own and subsequently beg for it.

The others do this as well, Amethyst finds Peridot later in the evening as she’s hiding under the couch at the house and watching television—which had been brought down from Steven’s room—and joins her. Talks to her, tries to touch her and convince her when she’s ready but Amethyst is a little more vulgar about it, “if you’re ever ready for a four way fuck,” words that make Peridot groan.

By the time Pearl comes along Peridot’s had enough of the talks and her own heat. She’s not sure how she’s survived with the gems pestering her. Wanting to be pleasured by the small gems body and at the same time pleasure her like she deserves. “Are you guys going to keep bothering me?” Peridot asks as she peeks down from the upstairs of the barn.

“I just came to see if you were okay. The others are acting weird and I don’t-” Pearl purses her lips, shifts her weight to one foot, “oh.”

“Oh?”

“Nothing.”

Peridot throws a tantrum after Pearl scurried out of the barn. She’s fed up and horny and convinces herself to let her heat ride out on it’s own but it’s getting worse. She can’t control herself as well as she used to on Homeworld. Homeworld was easy, there were rules and she had to follow them but on earth she was free to do what she wanted. She wanted the next gem she saw to touch her and make her body calm down but she didn’t need help. Peridot liked to take care of herself without help and without baggage from other gems. She found it pathetic and a huge annoyance and she didn’t understand why the others were so intent on bothering her about it. If it wasn’t for them she felt it wouldn’t have gotten this far.

Yet here she was, her uniform gone and her fingers spreading herself wide and it was as if she was letting the gems millions of miles away smell her. She dipped a finger in and her body suddenly shudders, opening so easily, and willingly. 

Peridot could easily take care of herself and with the added wetness from her heat it made it even easier when Jasper came into the barn. She was the first to really touch Peridot over the course of the past few days and had controlled herself to keep her fingers off of Peridot. But Jasper is the first to come into the barn. The first to really touch Peridot, whether it with her mouth or hands she finds herself with four fingers pressed deep into her pussy and that shifted cock of hers presses even deeper into her ass. It wasn’t enough, Peridot decides as she’s covered in her own juices. Since Jasper began to touch her she came at least three times but the heat was building stronger against her, causing that desire to grow and Peridot needed more.

The others were brought into the barn by not just the moans coming from her mouth but the scent of that wetness flowing from her. It wasn’t to Peridot’s surprise, she knew they would come into the barn and want to take care of her, to fill her with their own and Jasper obliged to move their position around just for the others to join.

Fitting four cocks into her was not the easiest thing for such a small set gem to do. She ends up with Garnet and Amethyst’s cock buried in her pussy. They found a position with both of them laying on the ground, interlocking legs in order to fill her the best. The problem was she was facing Garnet now, pressing her lips against her and the simple heat from the kiss was helping her just as much as the cocks pressing inside of her.

Jasper and Pearl were the ones situating themselves to press into her ass. Pearl had been shorter and found it easier to stand behind Peridot and kneel just a little and Jasper had been standing over Peridot, cock angling down from above to slide into the warmth of her tightest hole. Peridot couldn’t maintain her moans any longer, couldn’t handle the way the cum was trickling down her legs or the way the cocks took their time thrusting into her.

It was Jasper who had her claws digging into Peridot’s hips as her cock joined in unison with Pearl. All four of them were grunting and groaning, trying to get the most they could of out of the small gems heat. That was the thing about gems in heat, it effected whatever gems in the area and if they couldn’t control themselves they would fall prey to it. It’s why the four were here, they knew how to control their heat but not to control themselves around others.

Amethyst and Pearl tired themselves out after long, both had their entire lower halves covered in cum, panting as they curled up in some blankets together. Garnet and Jasper were the two left, switching positions but continuing to thrust inside of the small gem. Peridot was facing Jasper now, her back pressed against Garnet’s stomach while Garnet was now pressed deep into her ass. It was different with just the two, Garnet’s cock was longer while Jasper’s was much thicker. Filling her cunt in places Garnet simply could not.

Peridot could not last any longer, that feeling in her lower tummy was starting to fade off and even with the two cumming inside of her again she wanted more. She could last for days if the gems were willing to continue to fuck her, hell she thought she could last for weeks. It was the heat talking. It was always the heat.


End file.
